Saving You
by KyleXYnum1fan
Summary: Kyle saves Amanda from an attack and they move up from there. A suprizing twist at the end of the story. Last chapter 16 is up.
1. The Kidnap

Part 1: The Kidnap

Part 1: The Kidnap

Amanda Bloom was at home after a long day of working at The Rack and was enjoying the wonderful summer day. She just finished talking to her boyfriend Kyle and they had made plans to meet up at the park. So she went out the front door and walked straight to the park. When she got there, he wasn't, so she decided to loiter around until he showed up. Suddenly, she felt like she was being followed, she was. A man in a black jacket was walking behind her about 20 feet away. She started to run but the mysterious man caught her, swiped her off her feet and dragged her into his car, while she was yelling and fighting to get away.

When the car finally stopped she felt intoxicated and mellow, and didn't know why. The man grabbed her arm and she tried to fight back. She couldn't, he was too strong.

"Shut up or I will hurt you"

"No!" she screamed, and tried to pull her arm away from his, it didn't work.

They were in a complex that was dark and it seemed like it was abandoned may years ago. The lights were flickering on and off and it smelled horrible. She was thrown against a wall and the man finally took off his hood. He was wearing a piece of cloth over his face and it kind of looked like a ski mask. She remembered his face from somewhere but she couldn't think of where he was from.

"Charlie…." she asked cautiously.


	2. The Rescue

Part 2: The Rescue

Part 2: The Rescue

He put his hand over her mouth.

"You better stay quiet, or I _will_ hurt you." Charlie said

"Let me go!" Amanda yelled. With all her might she tried to pull her arm free again. It came loose. She started to run as fast as she could towards the door. She thought she was going to get away, but he pulled her onto the floor. He put his hand on her shoulders to hold her down. He ripped a part of her buttoned shirt. She fought against him and he got more angered.

"Amanda! Hold still!" Charlie yelled

"I've been waiting for this moment, ever since I first laid my eyes on you." he said to himself but loud enough that she could hear him.

She screamed hoping someone would here her. Then suddenly, the door busted open. It was Kyle.

"Kyle help me!" Amanda whimpered.

Charlie looked unhappy to see him but he proceeded on what he was he wanted to do. Kyle ran over to them at light speed, pulling him off Amanda. She stumbled back watching in terror trying to fix her ripped shirt while slowly get away from the brawl but she couldn't. She couldn't leave without him.

Kyle punched Charlie in the face as hard as he could in the face making his nose bleed badly. Charlie punched him back making Kyle even more furious with him. He kneed him right in between the legs and he finally backed off while Charlie moaned in pain. He grabbed Amanda's hand gently and they ran off into the distance. Leaving Charlie still rolling on the ground in misery.


	3. Coming Home

Part 3: Back Home

Part 3: Back Home

They ran back to Amanda's house and she yelled for her mother.

"Mom, mom!" she yelled. There was no answer.

"Hello? Are you here?" there was still no answer.

"Where could she be?" Kyle asked, still panting from their long run

"I don't know." She replied

Kyle took her hand in his, walked her over to the soft squishy couch in her living room sat down together and said:

"Amanda, what was happening?"

"I don't quite know, Charlie took me when I was waiting for you at the park an then he…he…" her voice trailed off.

He saw a shiny tear run down her face and fall onto her shoulder. He pulled her close hugging her tightly. He wrapped his arm around her hips hoping they could be closer. She could feel his warm chest under her head and his heartbeat thumping.

"Thank you," she said, lifting her head off his chest and staring into his eyes.

"No need to say thanks. I love you…" he said kissing her softly.

"I love you too." she said sweetly, then kissing him back.

"I'm going to go change my shirt. He ripped it a little bit" Amanda said walking towards the stairs.

"Ok, I'll wait here. Do you want me to make you anything?" he asked

"Just wait for a sec' and we can make something to together. She smiled at him. And walked to her room.

She walked back down in a short-sleeve pink pajama top with darker pink hearts on it. (It was getting late btw) Kyle felt his face get hotter while standing up to walk into the kitchen with Amanda. She opened the fridge and pulled out some cookie dough.

"What kind?" She asked, holding up 2 boxes with labels saying chocolate chip and the other one saying snicker-doodle.

"What ever you would like, my love." He smile and she smiled back at him.

"Snicker-doodle it is! I like to put extra cinnamon on it, would you mind getting it out of the cabinet? " she asked

He walked over to the cabinet, grabbed the cinnamon and set it on the counter.

"Here you go" he said softly

"Thank you" she told him.

She opened the cup of cinnamon and sprinkled some on the cookie dough from the platter. He stuck his finger in the cup and brushed her nose with it. He smiled.

"Is this war?" she asked him

"Only if you want it to be." he replied

She didn't answer but she smiled and turned back to the cookies and put them in the oven, and then grabbed his hand and asked him

"You want to watch a movie while these are cooking?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her

'It's a surprise" she laughed and walked over to the stack of DVDs


	4. Getting Late Isn't It?

Part 4: Getting Late Isn't It

Part 4: Getting Late Isn't It?

Amanda pulled out a movie and put it in the DVD player. When the title screen came up it said in bold letters "HALLOWEEN"

"Have you seen this movie baby?" she asked

"No, is it a good one?"

"Yeah, I bet you will like it!' she smiled

She turned off all the lights to add dramatic effect and plopped down on the couch together, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Amanda yelled, holding Kyle tightly and hiding her eyes behind his sweatshirt.

"Did you pick this movie because you wanted to snuggle up with me?" he asked

"Maybe" she said back

"Well in that case…."he said

He pulled her over so she was lying on top of him and he could feel her heart start to beat faster. Her eyes were growing tired then she remembered something.

"Oh my gosh, the cookies!" she said

She quickly yet gently climbed off him and got then out of he oven. They were only a little brown but still edible. She picked one up and brought it to Kyle's mouth. He took a bit then took it from her hands and brought it to hers. She took a bite also but said

"These would be better with milk, would you like some?"

"Sure!"

"Here you go" she said while handing the blue cup to him.

He dipped the cookie in the milk and ate it. Then he put the cup in the sink when he was done then walked back over to watch the movie with her.

The laid back down to where the previously were and then soon fell asleep together on the couch.

What felt like the best part of his day, he was soon interrupted by the yelling of Ms. Bloom's voice.

"Amanda Rossaline Bloom!" Carol Bloom yelled

(Shamelessly stolen from KJ'sDad's story, I like that name!)

Amanda instantly opened her eyes and jumped off the couch.

"Mom! I can explain! Kyle saved me today from Charlie and he didn't want to leave me alone here while he was still about the streets!" she said nervously

"What!? What happened with you and Charlie? She yelled

"He...he…." she didn't finish her sentence, and started to cry again, turning to hug Kyle, burying her head in his shirt.

Kyle took over for her, "Ms. Bloom, Charlie tried to get "back" with her"

"He did, well, where is the phone? We need to call the police!" She said loudly

"No! Please don't. I don't want them to come!" she yelled

"Why not!?" Ms. Bloom asked

"Just DON'T! I don't want to see them again." She started to cry

"I found them right in time and we came straight back here" Kyle said still holding Amanda in his arms.

"Well, thank you Kyle for saving my daughter and also thank your for taking care of her while I was away. Oh and why didn't you call me young lady?

Amanda looked up at Kyle and then at her mom.

"We…. I mean…." she didn't know what to say

"Ms. Bloom, she shouldn't be blamed for this, it was my idea for me to stay over and we got side tracked and fell asleep, I promise nothing else was gong on"

"Ok, I trust you. And you did save her so you're off the hook, for NOW that is"

"Thank you Ms. Bloom" he said sweetly

"See you tomorrow Amanda." He said kissing her cheek than walked out the door. Amanda smiled and thanked her mom for understanding.

"Night Mom, see you in the morning" Amanda said walking up to her bedroom.

"Night" she said back.

--

She closed her bedroom door and heard her phone vibrate on her desk.

She opened it up and a text popped up. It was from Kyle and it said, open your window and let me in . She closed her phone, walked up to her window, pulled up the shade and saw Kyle smiling.


	5. A Night To Remember

Part 5: A Night To Remember

Part 5: A Night To Remember

Amanda opened up the window and felt the warm breeze on her face while holding Kyle's soft hand trying to help him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly trying not to get her mom suspicious.

"We didn't get to finish what we started" he said then Amanda lifted one eyebrow.

"NOT like that" he said quickly

"Oh" she said smiling, then looking down at the floor.

Kyle then noticed she wasn't in the same clothes as when he left. She was now wearing a big t-shirt and cotton short-shorts. Amanda blushed looking at Kyle's "whoa" face.

"You likey? She asked him in a playful voice

"Yeah," he said quietly

" I do."

She kissed his soft lips and then they sat down on her bed.

"Kyle, how did you know I was in trouble?" she asked him holding his hand softly.

"I can sense you, I can feel you heartbeat pound when you are worried."

"Can you feel my heartbeat now? She asked touching his cheek.

That gave Kyle shivers down his spine.

"Yeah, I can," he said

"It's starting to beat faster." He continued.

"Is it?" she asked softly.

"Uh huh." He said back to her when sliding his hand down the side of her arm.

He saw her cheeks get pinker.

"Amanda, why do you cheeks get pinker when I'm around you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It's because I really like you." She said staring into his eyes.

'Then why don't my cheeks get pinker when Im around you? They should!" he asked

"They are right now." She said while starting to lie back on her bed.

"Good, cause I want you to know how much I love you, Amanda." He said lying down next to her putting his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you too and you know that." She replied then setting her head down on his chest.

Yes, I do and I will love you forever and beyond." He whispered into her ear.

A tear started running down her face and the he wiped it away with his warm finger.

"Kyle. Thank you, for today." She declared. "

I couldn't ask for a better knight in shining armor. " She whispered next to his face the he kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Amanda, are you taking to someone?" she shot off her bed and when to the door and opened it.

"Mom, I was just about asleep!" she said, pretending to rub her eyes and yawn.

"Ok, just checking up on you. Good night now." She closed the door and glanced at the clock. It was about midnight. Then Kyle said

"You know it is getting late, I think we should hit the hay."

"You're right." She said lying back down with him and felt his heart beat faster under her head. He grabbed the light covers up to her shoulders and started getting cozy. She had her hands on his thin shirt and pulled it off. She ran her fingers down his chest to his abs. His skin was warm under her cold fingers. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her so close they barely had room to move. But she liked it. Then minutes later they were fast asleep in each other's arms


	6. Good Morning

Part 6: Good Morning

Part 6: Good Morning

The next morning, Kyle slowly opened his eyes, then noticing he was still in Amanda's bed, holding her close. She looked so peaceful sleeping with him. Her arm's wrapped around him, her head on his chest. He just to figure out a way to wake her up. He ran his fingers down her back and then kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and slowly put her hand on the side of his face.

"You're really cozy." she said smiling

"You too" he whispered. "And since when do I sleep in a regular bed?"

"I don't know, maybe your girlfriend is all you need to sleep." She winked at him and he kissed her.

"Maybe you are." he said the she kissed his cheek.

"What time is it?" she asked. He looked over at her clock and it said

6:54 AM.

"My mom doesn't wake up till 8 for work" she whispered happily

"Do you wanna do something special today, baby?" he asked

'How about we go to the beach!" she giggled but then remembered she had to be quiet

"What ever you want to do. Today is "Do whatever Amanda wants day" he smiled and put his hand on her waist.

"Really?" she asked

"Really." he replied back kissing her cheek once again

"I think I her my mom's alarm is going off!" Amanda whispered, creeping over to her door and peeking out seeing her mom hop out of bed. Kyle grabbed his blue shirt off floor and slipped it over his head. I should be going now. Nichole might worry.

"Ok, see you as soon as she leaves for work, be ready for the beach!" she giggled.

"Ok, by my love" he kissed her and she watched him jump out of her window then walk around the side of the house and into his room.

"Superman is my boyfriend." she giggled


	7. A Wonderful Day At The Beach pt 1

Part 7: What A Wonderful Day/ Beach #1

Part 7: What A Wonderful Day/ Beach #1

Ok mom, see you at 7:30!" Amanda yelled to her mom while she was walking out the door to go to work. She watched her mom drive away then turn around the corner.

She ran upstairs to change into her bright red bathing suit and jean shorts and a blue tank top on. She zoomed out the front door and next door to Kyle's house.

Knock knock She could hear loud footsteps inside the house and then the door opened.

"Hey baby! Are you ready?" Amanda asked giving him a little kiss

"Yeah. Cell phone; check, butt load of cash; check, keys; check, best girlfriend in the world; check." Kyle said (L.M-This is my story and I say he has a car and you will LIKE IT!)

"Kyle!" she blushed

"Its true!" he confessed

"I love you!" she said back hugging him tightly, he wrapped him arms around her and then walked towards his car. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"My lady…" he said, slowly opening the car door.

"What a gentleman you are." she laughed

They drove in his Corvette with the top open enjoying the hot summer day. While he was driving he couldn't stop looking at Amanda's blonde hair flowing in the wind. He just wanted to run his hands through her hair and smell the smell of her shampoo, Sheer Blonde. (L.M- Yes I in fact use this brand and it smells SO good! Ok back to the story)

"And here we are!" The beautiful ocean and the most beautiful girl.

"Kyle, stop, you are making me blush," she pleaded

"No, I love your blush! It makes you even more cuter." Confessed Kyle

He kissed her smooth lips and knew she was wearing some Strawberry lip-gloss. He quickly jumped out if the car, not even opening the door and ran to the other side. He opened it up the door and helped her out.

"I really like your bathing suit" he said she blushed even more.

"Thank you. I like yours too" She said jokingly

"Race ya!" she yelled sprinting down the beach

"I'm gonna get you!" he yelled while running light speed towards

"No your not!" she yelled back laughing so hard she tripped

Then all of a sudden, Kyle zoomed up from behind her and caught her before she hit the warm sand.

"Wow…." She said still being held in his arms


	8. A Wonderful Day At The Beach pt 2

Part 8: A Wonderful Day /Beach #2

Part 8: A Wonderful Day /Beach #2

She kissed him on the lips while playing with his hair. He walked over to the shoreline and set her down. Then he splashed the water into her face. She let out a little scream and splashed him back the tackling him down into the salty water. Now this is REALLY war. She got off him then ran farther down the beach. He chased her down. He grabbed he from behind and lifted her off her feet. She squealed a little bit then he set her down in the warm water. She sat down in the shallow ocean and so did Kyle. He started massaging her back.

"Thank you Kyle, this feels really good." she said with eyes closed enjoying the feeling of his warm hands on her bare back..

They sat therein complete bliss for what felt like forever and then she opened her eyes. She stood up and started walking deeper into the water. She pulled his hand for him to follow.

"Amanda, what are we doing?" he asked

"Swimming" she said casually

They went out till the water was up to her chest then she dove under the water.

A few seconds later she still wasn't above water.

"Amanda, where are you?" he yelled, a bit panicked

"Amanda!" he yelled again hoping for a response. There was none.


	9. A Wonderfu Day Goes Wrong

Part 9: A Wonderful Day Goes Wrong

Part 9: A Wonderful Day Goes Wrong

"Amanda!" Kyle yelled even louder.

He started running though the water looking for her. He turned around thinking maybe she was playing a trick. And then there she was, about 30 feet away from him; unconscious. He swam as fast as he could toward her, his mind racing. (Remember "Diving In") When he got over to her he was in shock. She wasn't breathing and her forehead was bleeding. The water was now up to his chin; he struggled to keep her above the water. When he finally hit shore, he set her down gently.

"Amanda!" he said quietly, hoping she would open her eyes.

"What was that one thing that Amanda did to me when I wasn't breathing?" he thought. "CPR"

He held her nose and gave her mouth-to-mouth. Then thumped on her chest 3 times. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. He tried one more time. Thump, thump, thump Then suddenly, Amanda coughed up water and started gasping for air.

He grabbed her and hugged her tight. She grabbed him back eagerly and was bawling onto his shoulder still breathing hard. He picked her up and carried her to the car. He set her down in the passenger's seat.

"Your forehead…." He quietly said to her.

She lifted her hand and touched the wound.

"Ow!" she whimpered

"Here. A boyfriend always comes prepared," she laughed and took the tiny

band-aid out of his hand and placing it on the open wound.

"We should head home now" she said rubbing her aching head

"I think your right." He said back sweetly.

"I mean home as in your house" she said smiling

"Oh, whatever you want" he said kissing her cheek

"Nichole? Stephen? Josh? Lori?" Kyle hollered walking into his house holding Amanda's hand tightly.

"Kyle. You can relax you hand now." She said giggling a little bit.

He looked down at their hands.

"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about how close I was to loosing you." He said staring into her eyes and loosening his hand up.

She hugged him once again putting her head on his bare chest.

(They were still only in their bathing suits btw) He wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her soft, baby-like skin.

"Why isn't Nichole and the family here?" she asked

"I...don't know why." he replied to her

"Probably just….out"

He walked into the kitchen still holding her hand then got something out of a cupboard.

"I saved you all the yellow ones. Aren't they you favorite?" he asked holding the big bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"How'd you remember…oh yeah, your you." She smiled

They walked into Kyle's room and sat down in Wallow Central. He grabbed one of the SPK and held one up to Amanda's shiny, red lips. She smiled and took a bite of it. Then he ate the other half, and then they both laughed. She pulled him over to lie next to her in the cold tub. She shivered and grabbed the belt loops on the sides of his shorts, pulling her closer to his body warm abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her hoping she would warm up.

"Its cold" she confessed laughing to herself

"I'll keep you warm" he said holding her a bit tighter

She closed her eyes and set her hand down on his chest next to his shoulder, hoping he would get the signal to hold her closer. She entwined her leg around his, readjusting herself to her most comfortable position. He kissed her cut on her forehead, closed his eyes, then hearing someone walk in the front door. But he didn't care, he was with Amanda.


	10. Home After The Beach

Part 10: Home after the Beach

Part 10: Home after the Beach

"Kyle? Are you here?" Josh yelled, walking in through the front door.

He looked in the kitchen. No Kyle, In the living room? No Kyle. Then finally in his room. There he was, sleeping soundly curled up with Amanda in his tub, wearing just his shorts, clinging to her like there was no tomorrow.

"Awww too cute" he said sarcastically.

"I should just wake them up nicely."

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the biggest pot he could find and a big metal spoon. He started hitting the pot as hard as he could in Kyle's bedroom right where they were sleeping. Kyle suddenly woke up and put his arms around Amanda, protecting her, thinking they were going to be hurt.

"Josh!" he yelled at him and then Josh ran out.

"Huh? Wha?" Amanda said rubbing her eyes and then looking at Kyle.

"Just Josh being Josh." He said helping her out of the tub.

"I'm going to change out of my bathing suit now" she said laughing at herself.

"Do you know where I set my clothes down?" she continued.

"No, I don't. I'll help you look for your bag" Kyle said kissing her bright pink lips.

They searched the whole house and didn't find it.

"I bet I left it at the beach" she moaned.

"Here, you can wear some of my clothes" Kyle said grabbing a snug blue

T-shirt and some comfy jean-like shorts, then handing them to her.

"Thank you" she said just above a whisper, then kissed him

"Anytime." he said kissing her once more

She walked into his bathroom and pulled off her bathing suit. She slipped the big t-shirt over her head and smelt his wonderful, signature scent. She then noticed he had handed her a pair of his boxers too. She pulled those on next. She pulled up his shorts and had to hold up them up to keep them on her.

"Hey Kyle? Do you have a belt?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom and into his room.

"Yeah, here you go." He said handing it to her but stopping when he heard her say

"Would you put it on for me?"

He felt his face get hot. He wanted to help her out but he had this weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"S…sure." he said. His hands were trembling as he wrapped the belt around her hips, slowly putting it through the loops then latching the latch right below her stomach.

"Thank you" she said shyly letting go of the top of the soft shorts.

They slid down a little bit then fell off her legs down to her feet. She quickly pulled them up, hoping Kyle didn't see. She tightened the belt as much as she could, praying that that wouldn't happen again in her lifetime.

"Thank God you gave me boxers to wear" she said blushing like crazy.

Kyle laughed a little then gave her a reassuring hug. The hugged turned into a kiss, then into another, and another. He tangled his hands in her hair; what he wanted to do all day. She pulled him closer, feeling the heat of the moment. She trailed kissed kisses from his ear down to his collarbone, and then one right on the tip of his nose.

"You don't know how much I love you" he said rubbing his finger on her cheek.

"You wanna bet?" she said grinning at her him.

"How?" he said grinning back at him.

"Oh, n….never mind." She chuckled. He grabbed her hand dragging her out the front door, and opened the door to his car.

"Kyle? Where are we going? She asked, a little confused.

"Another surprise!" he said, backing out of the driveway.


	11. To The Mall We Go

Part 11:Over The River And Through The Woods, To The Mall We Go

Part 11:Over The River And Through The Woods, To The Mall We Go

"Kyle, please tell me where we're going!" she begged, giving him a flirty look.

"PLEASE!!" she begged again

"Nope, not gonna tell you." He laughed, and then focused back on the road.

"Fine…" she said, admitting defeat.

"Almost there!" he said, touching her back gently.

(Kyle's thoughts) I could tell Amanda was anxious and her heart was racing. I knew this would make her so happy. (End Kyle's thoughts)

"You're taking me shopping!" Amanda squealed, smiling big.

"You left you clothes at the beach, so I'll buy you some new ones!" he said, parking the car.

"You are the best boyfriend anyone could wish for!" she squealed again. She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, leaving a small smear of lip-gloss.

"You really think so? He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I know so!" she chuckled, while getting out of the car, holding his hand.

--

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked her as they entered the mall. "Hollister!" she yelled the put her hand over her mouth then pointed to the store about 15 feet away.

They walked into the store, and a gush of air blew against their faces. He thought it smelt smelled good, because sometimes Amanda used this fragrance. There was a shirtless guy modeling some shorts in the doorway, but Amanda didn't even glance at him. She already had the man of her dreams.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked Kyle, holding up a

pinkish-orange v-neck, baby-doll t-shirt.

"It'll look perfect on you." Kyle said truthfully. He then followed her around holding on to the shirt while she continued looking for a pair of shorts.

"How 'bout these?" she asked him holding up a pair of short-shorts that would probably wouldn't go down to the middle of her thigh.

"I'd love to see those on you." He joked. She responded by lightly hitting his shoulder, then walked to the cashier and handed him the clothes she was buying.

"67 dollars and 25 scents cents" the man said casually.

"Oh Kyle, that's a lot." She said, about to put back the shirt.

"No, I got it." He said, kissing her cheek and then handing the cashier some cash.

He handed Amanda the bag and they walked out of the store hand-in-hand.

"Kyle, you didn't have to get me these, the they were expensive." she uneasily confessed.

"But I wanted to get them for you. It was my fault that I didn't grab your bag when I ran to the car with you." He admitted.

"It was not you fault." She said and then stopped walking. She and turned to face him.

"Kyle, it was your instinct to take me to the car. You weren't thinking about my things because you were focused on me. Am I right or am I right?"

"You're right." He laughed.

"Lets go home now. I want to see how I look in my new clothes." She said excitedly.

--

Amanda stepped out of Kyle's bedroom, and walked towards the living room where Kyle was waiting for her.

"How do I look?" She asked holing holding up her arms and striking a pose.

"Wow. You look…wow," he said, getting up from the couch.

"Really?" she asked shyly, as she started to blush.

"Really," He said putting his arms around her neck.

"You look…..hot" he said loud enough that only Amanda could hear him, even though no one else was home but Josh.

"Thanks Thank you, I knew you would like it." She whispered then as Kyle kissed her smooth lips.

What time is it? I'm starving!" she asked, still resting against Kyle.

"Its about 2:30," He said looking at the clock.

"What did you have in mind?" he continued.


	12. Blue Moon Diner

Part 12: Blue Moon Diner

Part 12: Blue Moon Diner

A/N This isn't the same diner you see on the show. There was a really old diner that I used to go to all the time. There was a fire and so they took it out.. It was called the "Blue Moon Diner".

"How 'bout that old diner you told me you saw about." Amanda suggested.

"Perfect." Kyle said kissing her again.

--

Kyle pulled into the lot and he parked the car in between two faded parking lines. The weather-beaten old sign said "Blue Moon Diner". He ran over to Amanda's door and opened it slowly. She giggled. He opened the door and it made a loud creak. But inside, the place was an amazing sight. The tiles were neatly polished, the booths were in perfect condition, the jukebox was playing, and there were a crew of smiling faces.

A man that looked like in his early 20's came over and said.

"My name is Alex and I will be your server today. Would you care for a booth or table?"

"Booth would be nice." Amanda said, hooking her arm around Kyle's.

They sat down at a booth with bright red seats and looked at the menu.

"Now what can I get for you two?" The waiter said, holding a pad and pen.

" I'll get have the Humdinger Cheeseburger and a cherry cola please." She said, handing back her menu.

"And I'll get a chocolate shake and grilled cheese." Kyle said, also handing back the menu to the man.

"OK. Your meal should be done in just a couple minutes." The man said smiling, then walked back into the kitchen.

"This place is so cute." Amanda said, taking Kyle's hand from across the table.

"Yes, you are" Kyle said quietly.

"Huh?" Amanda said, giving Kyle an awkward smile

"Oh, I meant…" Kyle started to say.

"Kyle, your making me blush!" Amanda giggled, trying to hide her face in her shoulder.

"No, you're even cuter when you blush." Kyle admitted, turning her head gently with his soft fingers. Amanda smiled then looked down at the table.

"OK, here is your milkshake, and your cherry cola." The waiter said, handing them both their drinks. Your food should be coming right up."

Kyle took a spoonful of his milkshake and held handed the spoon out for to Amanda. She stuck it into her mouth and then took another spoonful and ate it.

"Mmm…this is really good! " Amanda said. Then, remembering the drink was Kyle's; she smiled, pushed the glass towards him, and then looked down in her lap.

"No, Amanda, have as much as you want." Kyle offered, pushing back the glass to her. She sat there for a millisecond, then grabbed the spoon again and then laughed.

Kyle always loved her playful laugh. It always made him smile and reminds him how much they love each other.

"I feel so horrible, I ate half your milkshake." She giggled, then handed the glass to Kyle.

"Amanda, I can always get another one." Kyle said, laughing a bit..

"Burger for the lady, and grilled cheese for the gentleman." The waiter said putting the baskets of food onto the table.

"Anything else I can get for you guys?" he continued.

"Another shake, and some napkins please." Kyle said sweetly; just like he always was.

"They will be right up!" The waiter said, walking towards the ice-cream machine, picking up another glass and pouring the chocolaty goodness into it. "And here you go." He said, setting down the glass and a stack of napkins.

"Enjoy your meal," he said kindly.

"Kyle, you take the full one and…." Amanda said, but was interrupted by Kyle with a smile.

"You're starting making me blush again Kyle." Amanda said, starting to eat a fry. He chuckled then took a few bites out of his sandwich.

Amanda had devoured most her big cheeseburger, and Kyle couldn't stop himself form from smiling.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Amanda asked putting the last piece of burger down in her basket.

"No, its just, I didn't know you had such a hardy appetite." Kyle said, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"When my dad was alive, he used to make the best hamburgers at our house. I would always help him put in all the spices and it would make me so happy spending time with him. But now that he's passed on…" Amanda's voice trailed off. Her eyes welled up, and a tear started to trickle down her cheek.

"Amanda, I'm sorry." Kyle started, and Amanda sniffled.

"Why?" Amanda asked confused a little bit and sniffled again.

"Amanda, I'm sorry that he's not with you anymore, that he isn't there to make you a home-cooked meal; that you miss him so much. If I could have known him, I would miss him terribly too. I couldn't stand to be away from the Tragers, and I can't even imagine how hard it must be."

"How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I love you so much Kyle."

"I love you more than you think Amanda" Kyle said, grasping her hand in his once more. "You mean the world to me and I would be a mess without you." Kyle continued.

"Kyle, that means so much to me." Amanda said, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. He quickly turned his head and got one on his lips.

"Kyle!" Amanda giggled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Kyle said letting go of their entwined hand.

"Check please!" Kyle hollered.


	13. Next Step?

Part 13: Next Step

This was a request for the chapter. I am planning to have 2 more chapters then I will start a continuation of it 'later' Enjoy!

Part 13: Next Step?

They arrived back at the Trager house minutes later.

"Hey Amanda!" Lori said excitedly as she pulled Amanda in the next room "Come with me."

"Yeah, what's up?" Amanda asked, not knowing what was going on.

"A while back, on your first day working, Kyle and I were talking about your relationship. Has anything been, uh, different lately?"

"Huh?" Amanda asked.

"Hush! I have to ask you something?" Lori said looking around the corner, seeing if Kyle was there.

"Lori, what is this about?" Amanda asked with her hands on her hips.

"OK. Kyle said he wanted to take the next step, but he doesn't know if you're ready. Are you?"

"Oh…" Amanda said quietly, also looking behind herself, checking if Kyle was there.

"Well….yeah. He _is_ my boyfriend, and I've been wondering if he was ready too."

"Well, then go!" Lori said in a playful voice, pushing Amanda out the door and into Kyle.

"Oh! Sorry." Amanda said blushing.

"It's okay. What did you guys talk about?" Kyle wondered.

"N...nothing." Amanda said, also giggling a bit. Kyle gave her on of those half smiles.

"Fine, come here." She said, pulling him into his room. They sat down at the edge of his tub.

"Lori told me about that conversation you had with her on my first day at The Rack."

"Really? Did she tell you _everything_?" Kyle asked. He could feel his face grow hotter by the second and looked down at his jeans.

"Pretty much." She said.

"I knew you would find out eventually." He confessed.

"I remember that you can read minds; can you tell what I'm thinking?" she asked, scooting closer to him. Kyle could tell both of their hearts were starting to beat faster.

He grabbed the back of her neck and crushed their faces together. They fell backwards into the tub on top of her with a crash. But that didn't stop them. He ran one hand down her back and to her thigh. (A.N. She is wearing those short-shorts remember) She gasped a little. His other hand was tightly wrapped around her waist. Amanda had been wanting for this for a while now, but she always wanted to make sure Kyle was. Her hands were running all over his body. His face. His chest. His waist; and even lower than that. (Teehee!) He has kissed Amanda many times before, but never like this. Kyle could tell that her body was getting warmer and warmer every time their lips met. He kissed her with so much passion that it seamed like the world was slipping away and they were the only ones left on Earth. Amanda moaned in satisfaction and then Kyle pulled away. "Amanda are you okay?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah, why? Amanda asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" He said, moving in for another kiss.

"No, what is it?" Amanda asked and stopped him from kissing her.

"It's just…I've never heard you make that noise before. I thought something was wrong." He confessed.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I like…never mind."

"No what?" Kyle asked.

"I means like…I enjoy…it" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh..." he said a little relieved, and slowly felt his face got hot once more.

He closed his eyes and kissed her again. He grabbed her as tight as he could and kissed her all over. Yet again, she moaned, but a bit louder. She broke away breathless. She then noticed that she had gotten lip-gloss all over his face. She was panting and her face was flush. Instead of kissing him again, she set her head down on his chest, kissing his neck gently. Then Lori walked in.

"Oh snap!" Lori laughed. Amanda shot up off Kyle and fell to the floor.

"Ouch…" Amanda said, rubbing her the back of her head. She reached in the tub and helped Kyle out.

"Gosh Lori, you had perfect timing!" Amanda joked.

"Nice face, Kyle" Lori laughed again. Kyle touched his face and then looked at his fingers. They were sticky and bright pink. He pulled his shirt up and wiped his face off.

"I'm gonna smell like strawberries all day." Kyle laughed.

"Well at least you can smell like me." Amanda giggled, also wiping off some lip-gloss on his neck and forehead.

"I'm gonna…go now. Carry on." Lori giggled and closed the door behind her.

"Amanda, are you-" Was all Kyle could say before they were kissing again.

He fell backwards with Amanda in his arms, but this time, there was no tub to catch them; they hit the hard floor. They fell with a loud bang.

"You guys okay in there?" Lori giggled on the other side of Kyle's door.

"Yeah, were good." Amanda yelled in between kisses.

"Are you sure?" Lori asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Were fine!" Kyle yelled, still on the floor.

"Okay then." Lori said through the door.

Kyle finally got up and walked out of his bedroom with Amanda. She pulled her hair back out of her face because it was messy from their make out session.

"Wow…" Kyle started, grabbing two glasses out of the cupboard.

"Yeah…" Amanda said rubbing her head again.

"You made Andy feel better, will you kiss my head and make it all better too?" Amanda asked, still rubbing the back of her head where she had bumped it on the floor when she fell.

"I'd love to." He said walking over to Amanda and kissed her head.

"Feels better already!" Amanda giggled, hugging Kyle. He kissed her forehead, right where her cut was from the beach and then she backed off. She ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The cut was now gone.

"Kyle!" Amanda yelled. He ran fast as lightning into the bathroom where she was standing.

"It…it's gone…" Amanda said running her fingers over the smooth skin.

"Your welcome" Kyle said casually. Amanda turned her head and started into his eyes.

"I knew you could make people _feel_ better, but I didn't know you could make things _heal_." Amanda said, her eyes still locked on Kyle.

"Something Adam taught me once."

"Oh!" Amanda said nodding her head. "But how?"

"I'm magical" Kyle chuckled sarcastically. Amanda smiled big.

"Your phone is about to ring." Kyle said pointing behind him and at her cell phone. Then as soon as he stopped talking, the phone started ringing. Kyle noticed her ring was the music from the Psycho shower scene.

She walked over to her phone and saw the caller ID. It said MOM in bold letters. Kyle couldn't help himself from laughing at her ring tone.

"Hello?" Amanda asked cautiously.

"Amanda Rossaline Bloom! Where are you?" She pulled the phone away from her ear because she was yelling so loud.

"I'm…at the park, on a walk." Amanda said hoping her mom couldn't sniff out her lie through the phone.

"Well come home now! I have something to tell you." Ms. Bloom hung up.

"I have to go now." She said, not wanting to leave Kyle. "I'll text ya later okay?"

"Perfect." Kyle said, putting his hands on her arms and pulling her toward him for a kiss.

"Love you, Kyle." Amanda said opening the door.

"I love you too, Amanda." Kyle said watching Amanda walk away from his house and into her driveway.

--

"Hey mom. What'd you have to tell me?" Amanda asked. He mom threw down an envelope on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Amanda asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.


	14. Till The End

Part 14: Till the End

Part 14: Till the End

"Your flight leaves on this coming Friday." Mrs. Bloom said, looking Amanda in the eye.

"You're lying!" Amanda spat the words at her mom.

"Amanda, I'm sorry, but you're going back to New York, whether you like it or not." Carol Bloom said. Amanda started to cry, and kicked the side of the table as hard as she could. She ran upstairs and slammed the door shut.

"Amanda, come here!" Mrs. Bloom shouted after her daughter.

Amanda Bloom was crying on her bed so hard that her pillow was soaked in tears.

Kyle's POV I was sitting in my tub drawing a picture of Amanda from the first time I he saw her. When all of a sudden, I had a feeling that something was wrong. I could feel Amanda's emotions poring out. I had to see what was wrong. I went as fast as I could over to her house. But instead of going to the front door, I climbed the tree next to her window, then I knocked on it softly. I could hear her getting off her bed and walk in my direction. I saw her beautiful face, but then I noticed her checks were covered in tears. End

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Kyle asked carefully as he climbed into her room.

"My mom is making me go back to New York." Amanda said in between sniffles.

"Oh, Amanda!" Kyle said. He scooped up Amanda in his arms and hugged her as tight her could. Amanda was still crying and got his shirt all wet.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry." Kyle continued, as he gently kissed the top of her hair.

"I don't want to go! There's a guy there that…" Amanda put her hand over her mouth.

"A guy there that what?" Kyle questioned

"I haven't told anyone this, Kyle but….you're not the only reason why I came back. I…I…" Her voice trailed off.

"Amanda, please don't tell me what I think you're going to say." Kyle said, taking Amanda's hands in his.

"It's true Kyle. A guy, about my age from the conservatory tried to…." Amanda couldn't finish the thought.

"Wait. Did you say try?" Kyle said, squeezing her hands tighter.

"Yeah. Tried." Amanda said, hugging him again.

"I'm not letting you go back." Kyle stated.

"Tell that to my mother." Amanda whispered.

"Okay." Kyle said as he started to walk towards her bedroom door.

"No! I was being sarcastic, Kyle." Amanda smiled ever so slightly.

"Oh, I knew that…" Kyle said sitting down on the edge of her bed. Amanda joined him.

"My mom is still going to make me go." Amanda said putting her hand on his forearm. He felt shivers go down his spine.

"Wait, what if I go with you. I can play the guitar!" Kyle said, standing up.

"But you didn't apply or get accepted." Amanda stated

"Oh, you have a point. But I could go and show them how good I can play!" Kyle suggested.

"Okay, we can try it out. But if you get caught, we'll both get in trouble."

"Okay. When is your flight, I need to get a ticket."

"My mom said I leave on Friday, but I don't know exactly when."

"Amanda, again, I'm sorry. But not just for you going back, but for what happened with you."

"Kyle, thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I guess you really are magical." Amanda giggled. He kissed her lips and she sighed softly.

"Can I come back to your house?" Amanda asked, wiping a tear off her face.

"Whatever you want Amanda. But won't your mom wonder where you disappeared?

"Oh why should I care? She already has ruined my life enough; what else could she do?

"Oh, okay. Come on." Kyle said, as he stepped outside her window and onto the roof.

"Get into my arms and close your eyes, Amanda." Kyle said, as he opened his arms telling her to come.

"Okay. Don't drop me." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed the back of her legs to hold her up tightly.

" You ready? 1, 2, 3." She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, then he jumped off the roof. She felt the wind blow through her hair and then she felt Kyle's feet hit the ground.

"You can open your eyes now Amanda." Kyle said still holding her ever so closely to his body.,

"Wow." Amanda said as Kyle started to let go of her legs.

"No wait! I like being in your arms. You're so strong and muscular. When you hold me close, I feel like nothing can separate us."

"Oh….so do I." Kyle confessed.

"To your window, my knight in shiny armor!" Amanda joked, pointing in the direction of his window.

"Anything for you." Kyle laughed, walking toward the direction she pointed to.

"Okay, I can't get us both in the window at the same time, I have to put you down now."

"Fine." Amanda giggled, pouting ever so slightly. They climbed into his room and she turned to Kyle.

"I love you so much."

"I love you a lot too." Kyle said, pulling a blanket out from his closet and putting it in his tub.

"Whats that for?" Amanda asked

"Aren't you staying over? I thought when you said 'come over' you meant 'sleep over.' "

"Oh…okay. And I'm sorry to ask for some more of your clothes but, can I wear some? I don't want to sleep in short-shorts and a skimpy little shirt."

"Anything you want." He said. Kyle pulled the shirt he was wearing off and handed it to Amanda.  
Amanda was surprised. She had meant any clothes, not the ones he was wearing. But this was even better. He pulled out a pair of plaid pants and handed it to her also. Kyle walked over to his door and faced it to lock it then and Amanda suddenly pulled her shirt off right in behind him. He heard her shirt drop to the floor. He could feel himself starting to blush like crazy. His hands started to get sweaty and his face got hot. Then Amanda turned around; finally wearing some clothes.

"Join me?" Amanda asked, as she stepped into his tub and sat down.

"Of course."

"You were only at the conservatory for a week, how did it all happen?" Kyle asked as he took her hand.

"Okay. I was in class one day and this guy was checking me out." Amanda said. Kyle knew once he got to New York that he would knock the living daylights out of him, but he couldn't. It wasn't like him to lose his cool.

"And he asked me if I wanted to get coffee after class was over. I didn't think anything of it cause he was the first person to talk to me, so I said yes. We went to the coffee shop on campus and then he suggested I met his roommates from his dorm. I also said yes. Now that I'm telling you this, I feel so stupid." Amanda continued

"Amanda don't say that. You are the most smartest, talented and most beautiful girl I have ever met." Kyle said.

"Thank you Kyle." Amanda said quietly. "So I went to his dorm and met all his roommates. They all were very nice but I could tell they acted strange whenever I was in the room. Then all of a sudden they all lest and he locked the door and started to make out with me. I screamed and hit him as hard as I could but he wouldn't give up. Then another roommate walked in and said that he better stop or he would tell. So he stopped and slapped me across my face. Then I lest campus. That's twice in my life someone tried... But I always remember that I have the best boyfriend in the world to protect me from all things bad."

"That's correct." Kyle said as he pulled Amanda over towards him. She leaned back and grabbed the blanket to cover them up. She ran her fingers down Kyle's bare chest. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Kyle's POV I love it when I get to lay down with Amanda; she always makes me fell like I belong. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. End

Amanda's POV I love when I get to fall asleep with Kyle, he is so cozy and I love seeing him shirtless. I hope when we go to New York we get a room together. End

"I don't ever want to leave you." Amanda confessed, her eyes were still closed and she was still rubbing his chest.

"Oh…" Kyle said, running his fingers gently up and down her back. She felt shivers go down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Kyle wondered.

"No, you just gave me goose bumps." Amanda said.

"Goose what?" Kyle asked.

"Goose bumps, Kyle. They are a good thing. Well, I like them, cause whenever you hold me, I get them. And I also get butterflies. Have you ever gotten them?"

Kyle didn't know what these goose bumps were, but from what Amanda had described them from, he was pretty sure he had.

"Yeah. When we first kissed, I had that feeling all over."

"Me too…" Amanda said, as she  
suddenly stopped caressing Kyle.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine, it's just, what if we go back then they make you leave? What would I do?"

"They won't. I won't let them. If they kick me out, I wouldn't go. I would stay with you no matter what happens; till the end." Kyle stated, as her pulled Amanda tighter. Then he felt one tear fall on his chest. Amanda had started crying and clinging to Kyle like there was no tomorrow.

"Amanda, what's wrong? Tell me. Please." Kyle said as he tried to comfort Amanda.

"I'm just so scared Kyle. What if he comes back and this time actually did it? What if they really do kick you out? What if we get caught?" Amanda cried harder.

"Because I won't let you be hurt by him. I won't let us get caught. I promise. And you know I never break them." Kyle said as he pulled her tighter, trying to make her relax.

"Okay…Thank you for…making me feel better." Amanda said in between sniffles. She repositioned herself and wrapped her legs around his and slid her arm underneath his and set her hand on his back. She thought they were so close, that 'closer' wasn't possible. Kyle had exactly the same thoughts. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.

"No! Get away from me! Someone help!" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a man slapped her across her face.

"Please stop!" She begged. She was hit again, but even harder this time.

"Kyle where are you?" Amanda cried. But he wasn't there to save her.

"Amanda! Amanda wake up!" Kyle yelled hoping that the Tragers wouldn't wake up instead.

"Amanda!" Kyle yelled again as he shook her shoulders. He was sitting on his knees, hunched over and Amanda was on the other side of his tub shaking and starting to hyperventilate. Kyle felt his heart rip is two, seeing Amanda like this.

"Amanda please…" Kyle begged as he shook her again.

"Kyle!" Amanda screamed as she shot up. "Help me!" Amanda yelled not remembering it was in the middle of the night.

"Amanda, I'm here. It's okay." Kyle said as she clung to him. She was crying so hard that Kyle couldn't stop his eyes from welling up. But he couldn't lose it; he didn't want Amanda to feel even worse.

"It was him…" Amanda could barely make out.

"Who him? Kyle said, still holding Amanda in his arms.

"Him!" Amanda cried.

"Amanda it's okay. I'm here. Everything is okay." Kyle said as he picked her up like earlier; just the way she like him to, and got out of his tub.

He sat down on his floor, still holding her close. She didn't even look up. She was too shocked to lift her head off his shoulder. They sat there for what seemed like forever, just calming her down, and she finally said something.

"My dream. It was about him. But this time he didn't just try to violate me, he… abused me…badly. And I couldn't get myself out of that moment. I was so scared. And when you picked me up, I felt like you were protecting me from him. That's why I stopped crying."

"And that's why I'm here. To protect you and love you and care for you." Kyle said. Then Amanda kissed him. Not just short and sweet, but hot and passionate.  
She was still sitting in Kyle's lap so she was level with his face. She was running her hands all over his abdomen. He was shocked at first but then he realized what was going on. His girlfriend was sitting on his lap, making out with him. He kissed her back and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. She moaned and pulled away.  
She then put her head back on his shoulder, sighed and closed her eyes.

"I love you so much." Kyle said as he put his hands right above the back of her pants

"I love you more." Amanda whispered in his ear. Her hot breath made him get the goose things Amanda was telling him about. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.

--

6 DAYS LATER

Amanda was packing her things when she came across a picture Kyle had drawn. It was a picture of them on Prom. He was in his tux and she was in her puffy dress. She loved that picture of them; it always reminded her of the night he saved her life.

"Amanda are you almost done packing? Ms. Bloom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah mom!" Amanda yelled back.  
Amanda walked over to her door and shut it. She pressed 10 buttons on her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kyle asked.

"Hi!" Amanda said with joy.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere."

"Okay."

"I'll be right over."

"K, love ya."

"Love you too, bye Kyle."


	15. Lancaster Park

Chapter 15: Lancaster Park

Chapter 15: Lancaster Park

Amanda walked to her front door and swung it open. She leaped into Kyle arms and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Umm… hi." Kyle said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi!" Amanda exclaimed as she finally set her feet down. "Come on!" she said as she pulled his hand and ran down the street.

--

"Amanda? Where are we going" Kyle said as he finally stopped running.

"These last two weeks have been filled with surprises. Let's have just one more." Amanda said as she began to run away from Kyle again.

"Come back here!" Kyle yelled as he began to smile ear to ear.

They finally stopped at a park that looked familiar to Kyle.

"Is there where we had our first kiss? Lancaster Park?" Kyle said, still smiling.

"Yeah! All you saw was the garden; you haven't seen anything yet! They have a fountain that shoots water up from the ground! Its so fun!" Amanda said as she pulled Kyle towards the big open space on the concrete.

"Stand right here. You ready!?" Amanda said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah!" Kyle said with excitement. Then the water shot up from the holes in the ground and went up about 15 feet. Amanda squealed with joy.

"It's so cold!" Kyle confessed as his shirt clung to him. Amanda just started staring at him for no reason. "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing…" Amanda barely got out.

"No, there's something wrong. I can feel you heart." Amanda gave him a look.

"Really…nothing is wrong. It's just…your shirt…" Amanda giggled. Kyle looked down at what she was staring at. His shirt was stuck to him, showing all his muscles.

"Oh…you're is kinda... wet too..." Kyle said uncomfortably as he pulled his shirt away from him. Amanda looked down and Kyle saw her face grow red as a strawberry.

"Thanks for telling me..." Amanda said as she tried the best she could to fix her shirt. As Amanda stopped fidgeting with her shirt she said.

"Lets go swing!" Amanda said as she sprinted towards a large play structure. Kyle immediately followed. When they got to the swings she sat down and started to move her legs back and forth; making her go higher. Kyle came up behind Amanda and pushed her gently. Amanda giggled at this.

"Kyle, you don't have to push me. Go have some fun!" Amanda said looking over her shoulder to make eye contact with Kyle.

"But I am having fun, I like making you happy; it's my fun." Kyle said as he continued to push her on the swing.

"Well now, I bet you are having lots of fun, because I couldn't be any happier." Amanda said as she suddenly jumped forward off the swing and landing with a little squeal.

"That was so much fun!" Amanda giggled while she ran over to Kyle.

"You try." Amanda said in a playful voice.

"Okay." Kyle said. He walked over to the swing and he felt the warm sand under his feet. (A.N. No, it's not a beach. Some parks have sand and I love it way better than bark chips, blacktops etc.) He sat down and started moving his legs just like Amanda had. As he made his way higher, he felt the wind blow against his face. He couldn't help but smile.

"Now jump!" Amanda yelled.

_"1, 2, 3"_ Kyle said inside his head and then the seat of the swing disappeared and he landed on the ground.

"Oh man, that _was_ fun!" Kyle laughed

"I told you!" Amanda giggled as she took his hand. "I have something I wanna show you." They meandered for a short time and then she finally stopped at a little table with a white tablecloth on it. It also had two chairs, two glasses, two plates, and a single lit candle.

"Amanda…wow." Kyle was speechless.

"You like it?"

"Amanda, yes…of course I do." Kyle said as he pulled out the chair for Amanda.

"I'm glad." Amanda said and then she raised her hand, signaling a man to come over with a big tray. He came over and set down a salad bowl, noodles, and some bread sticks.

"Wow," Kyle barely got out. "This really is a surprise."

"I'm glad you like it," Amanda blushed. "Dig in." Both Kyle and Amanda took a bite of salad and looked up at each other.

"This is so good!" They said at the same time; then, they went for more…

--

"This was the best meal I've ever had, Amanda." Kyle said as he leaned back in his chair and wiped the side of his mouth with his napkin.

"Ditto to that!" Amanda said as she scooted out from the table. "Come on!"

"There's more still?"

"Yeah, of course there's more still!"

Amanda walked up to a man that was wearing a white cloak like cover up. She handed him a 35 and said:

"Pouvons-nous avoir une peinture faite s'il vous plaît?" Then she called for Kyle to sit next to her on a bench right next to where the man was sitting.

"Okay, monsieur, you sit to my far left with your arm on the top of the bench and Mademoiselle, you lie to my far right on your back with your head in his lap. Have your right foot on the ground, and your right arm on you stomach. Perfect! And look in each other's eyes. Now don't move." said the painter. He apparently was French because he had a strong accent. And they obeyed.

"I have seen this painter around here a lot, and I wanted to get a painting with you for a long time now." Amanda said in a whisper, trying not to move.

"Good thing our clothes are dry." Amanda continued, trying to not laugh.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Amanda. I know I've told you that many times but today you look more stunning than ever."

"Oh, why thank you Kyle" Amanda said. And they sat there on the bench, staring into each other's eyes.

--

"Fini!" Said the man in French "Here you go."

"My god, this is beautiful Kyle!" Amanda said.

"Wow! This is really good!"

"Merci! Amanda waved to the man as she held the painting in one hand and had Kyle's hand in the other, walking towards the street towards home.

--

"I'm so nervousabout tomorrow. Aren't you?" Amanda said as they walked into her house.

"I haven't been so nervous in my life. Oh, is you mom home? I don't think she would enjoy seeing me here."

"No, she doesn't come home from work till 7:30 remember?

"Oh, right." Kyle said as he lightly thumped his head with his hand.

"I'm all done packing. You?"

"I'm almost done, I just need to get some extra things from the store."

"Uhh! I'm so scared, I hate planes!" Amanda whimpered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. I begged the staff member to let me get the seat next to you and she finally gave in." Kyle said as he pinned the new painting of them on her bulletin board with a thumbtack.

"Kyle, thank you for making me feel better." Amanda said as she put her hands on Kyle face and brought them together, letting their lips meet. Amanda moaned in satisfaction as Kyle curled his fingers in her blonde hair.

--

"Hey baby. I just wanted to say goodnight before the big day." Amanda said into her cell phone. Inside her head she couldn't stop telling herself _Mom, don't walk in right now, mom, please don't walk in right now!_

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait. So you're leaving at one for the airport? Okay. I'm leaving around one-thirty and I'll meet you at terminal thirty-two at two? Okay. Love you lots. Bye." Kyle said as his closed his phone and slid down in his tub.

_Tomorrow will be interesting…but everything will be fine; and so will Amanda. For sure._

**Translations:**

_**Pouvons-nous avoir une peinture faite s'il vous plaît?**_** Can we have one picture done please?**

**--**

_**Fini**_** Finished**


	16. Departure

**A.N: Yes, Nicole and the family know that he is going to New York with Amanda, but Ms. Bloom doesn't. I'm SO SORRY for the long wait. I was out of town, then had food poisoning, then I spent 2 nights on it for over 4 hrs each and it is finally up!! Again I'm SO SORRY for the wait. There wil be part 2 of the story coming later! I hope you have enjoyed my first ever fanfiction!  
**  
Chapter 16: Departure

"Amanda wake up…" Ms. Bloom whispered to her daughter as she gently shook her shoulders. Amanda groaned and she rolled over in bed.

"Honey, you have to get up. It's Friday." Ms. Bloom said a bit louder. And on that note, Amanda sprung up from her bed and onto her feet.

"Okay that's better Amanda…What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, and a waffle would make my day." Amanda said with a smile. She only did it so that she would have enough time to sneak over to Kyle's house.

"Okay honey, you get dressed while it's cooking." Ms. Bloom said as she walked out the door. But Amanda didn't, she propped her chair underneath her doorknob and slipped out her window.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyle, its time to wake up. Today's the big day."

"5 more minutes…" Kyle moaned as he pulled up his covers.

"Okay 5 more minutes." Nicole whispered as she shut the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amanda's thoughts I hope Kyle is up; I really want to talk to him. Hey, why is his window open this early in the morning? Well now that I think about it, it's really hot right now. I walked up to his window and quietly slipped in. I then saw that he was in his tub sleeping. End

Kyle's thoughts As I was dozing off, I felt like someone was there in my room with me. I didn't know whom, so I listened to their heartbeat. It was Amanda. End

She sat down at the edge of his tub and just stared at him, looking at his motionless body. Then he opened his eyes.

"I thought you were here." Kyle said as he patted next to him, inviting Amanda to join him.

"Really? Wow!" Amanda giggled as she sat down in his tub right in front of him.

"I hope it's not this hot in New York! I don't think I could survive in heat any hotter than this." Amanda said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"It's going to cool down soon; it's almost the end of summer. It just flew by. I was going through some old pictures from the last day of school and you hair was so much shorter." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I've been trying to grow it out. Do you like it this long?"

"Mmm, of course." Kyle said as he twisted an end of her hair in his fingers.

"Okay, I have some good news and some bad news. Do you want the good or the bad first?"

"Good."

"The good news is… my mom still doesn't know and everything is going smoothly." Amanda smiled. "That's great news!" Kyle said as he took her hands and gave Amanda a kiss.

"Now the bad news…Okay, I talked to the dorm leader and we won't be together. I'm in dorm 11 and you're in dorm 12. But at least our dorms are next to each other." Amanda said, trying to not sound like everything would be terrible.

"That's sort of good…" Kyle said, trying to think of a way he could make Amanda as happy as could be.

"8:07" Kyle said as he looked Amanda in her eyes.

"Huh? I was gonna ask you what time- whoa, I guess you really are the mind reader!" Amanda giggled. "I have to go before my mom finds out I snuck out."

"Gate 32 at two o'clock." Kyle reminded himself.

"Correct." She smiled as he helped her out of his tub. "Love you baby." She kissed him softly.

"Love you." Kyle replied to the girl of his dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay I have to let you go now. Call me when you land?" Ms. Bloom said as they stood at the security checkpoint at the airport.

"I will, I will." Amanda said s she gave her mom a big hug.

"Okay, well good luck sweetie." Ms. Bloom said as her daughter walked away and onto the other side where she could no longer follow her. A single tear dropped onto the floor.

"Bye mom." Amanda said, feeling kind of empty leaving her mother like this.

"Bye…" Ms. Bloom waved. She turned towards big double doors that lead her outside and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay Kyle, here is your bag, your extra shoes, your hair products, your-" Nicole said as she handed a whole bunch of bags to Kyle.

"Nichole!" Kyle interrupted as he tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, it's just I've never had one of my babies leave me before." Nicole said

"I'll be back. A semester isn't that long, a little over 172,880 minutes." Kyle told her.

"Okay. Call me when you guys land." Nichole stated

"I promise I will. I love you Nicole…" Kyle gave her the biggest hug he has ever given. Bigger than any of them he has given Amanda or anyone else. Nichole pulled away and wiped the tears off her face.

"Good luck Kyle." Nicole mumbled as he walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Amanda sat her bags down and took a seat at gate 32. She looked her watch as it struck 2:00. And when she looked up, there was Kyle standing in front of her with the biggest smile ever.

"Hey Amanda." He smiled. She jumped in his arms and lifted her feet off the ground.

"I'm so excited Kyle!"

"Oh you don't know how excited I am. I've never been on a plane before but I've read a lot about them.

"Its going to be amazing Kyle! I can't wait!"

"I looked at our tickets, and our flight doesn't leave for another 45 minutes; do you want to look around?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Awww! This place is so cute!" Amanda squealed as she sprinted into a little gift shop. "Look at these Kyle!" Amanda continued as she held up many tiny bears.

"Those are sweet! Which one do you like most? I'll buy it for you." Kyle said as he examined a polka-dot bear.

"This one." Amanda said as she picked up a bear; just about 10 inches long and it was white with little red hearts all over it. "His name is Baby." Amanda stated as she lifted up the tag that revealed his name.

"It's perfect." Kyle smiled. Then the intercom came on and said:

"Flight 734 to New York City is now boarding at Terminal A, gate 32."

"Oh crap!" Amanda said as she put her bag over her shoulder and jogged down the hall back to the terminal. "Hurry Kyle!"

"I'm coming!" Kyle called from behind her.

"Here." Amanda panted, handing the person behind the counter their tickets.

"Thank you, Miss Bloom and Mr. Trager." The ticket agent said.

"Come on Kyle." Amanda said as she gently held Kyle's hand and walked down the long tunnel. "Oh yeah Kyle!"

"Yes what is it?

"I call window seat!" Amanda giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"4-A and B? 4-A and B? Ah! Here're our seats!" Amanda mumbled to herself as she plopped down in the window seat.

"Your mom gave you first class? Wow." Kyle smiled as he lifted the bags up into the over-head carrier.

"She only did it because she knew how pissed I would be, and I guess she was right!"

"Well at least she was thinking about you…"

"Yeah… right. Well here we go!" Amanda exclaimed as she took Kyle's hand and felt the gravity push against her body as the plane tilted up and lifted off the ground.

"Whoa! I have a weird feeling in my stomach." Kyle smiled.

"It's okay, it's a good feeling." Amanda squeezed her hand tighter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyle twisted in his seat to look at Amanda. She was peering out the window and at the little ants on the ground. He got a brief thought of inspiration.

"Amanda?" Kyle whispered and she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked as he put up the armrest so he could scoot closer.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Amanda said as she slightly tilted her head to the right.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just want to make sure your okay. That's all." Kyle said. She scooted closer and kissed his cheek gently.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyle was half way asleep and Amanda grabbed a Sour Patch Kid from her bag. She smiled and tossed it at his head. It tumbled down into his lap. Kyle rolled over and returned a smile to her.

"My favorite." Kyle laughed. He pretended to take a bite, but tossed it back at her.

"Ahh!" Amanda squealed. She grabbed another one and threw it at him. This time he caught it with one hand; then he ate it. Amanda giggled.

A flight attendant walked down the isle and turned to face them. "Miss, you are getting quite loud. If you would, please quiet down."

"Sorry." Amanda whispered. When she walked off, Amanda scrunched down in her seat and laughed.

"If you wouldn't mind, can I draw you?" Kyle asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, of course."

He pulled up his paper and crayons and she looked out the window into the distance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tat, tat, tat, tat." Went Kyle's crayons; making dots one by one on a piece of paper.

"Almost done. I bet you're getting bored just sitting there." Kyle said as he finally looked up.

"Actually I'm fine." Amanda said, tying not to move.

"Okay. Here it is." Kyle said as he wiped of the residue from the broken crayons he used.

"Oh my god, Kyle. This is amazing! You even got the sunset in the background and everything!" She kissed him and pulled away when she heard this:

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have now arrived at New Your City airport. Be sure to set all your clocks forward 3 hours and I hope you have the time of your lives in the Big Apple. "


End file.
